


Magnets

by Weregirl



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's only there for a bit, Established Relationship, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017, day four: orbit, fluff mainly, sappy lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weregirl/pseuds/Weregirl
Summary: Everyone has noticed that Keith and Shiro are caught in each others orbit. A brief look at what this looks like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of enjoyed writing this. I wanted to go further in depth, maybe add some smut, but I'm in class all day and I wanted to make sure it got posted.

                The paladins hadn’t been in space long before something became clear to everyone in the castle, besides the two it pertained to. At first it just seemed like coincidence, Shiro and Keith were almost always around the other. If Shiro was training in the training room, Keith was stretching or reading over whatever it Allura had translated for them nearby. If Keith was tracing constellations or plotting coordinates, Shiro was talking to Allura or Coran about Altea or missions. The two were always caught in the orbit of the other.

                The orbit had been something Keith and Shiro had been caught in since they met in the Garrison and naturally fell back into when they were reunited.

                It finally came to a head on a fairly random day when Shiro was on the bridge alone for once. There were no destress calls, no tips on Galran fleets, no real hurry.

                “Hey, Shiro,” Allura called, getting his attention.

                Shiro glanced over from the screen he was reading from to show he was listening.

                “In your culture, is it typical for mated pairs to joined the way you and Keith are?” she asked curiously.

                Shiro’s brow furrowed in confusion, “What do you mean?”

                “Well,” Allura floundered a little, “Keith and yourself are almost always in the same room. It’s as though you are a satellite caught in his orbit.”

                Shiro let out a small laugh, making Allura scowl. “I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you. It’s just that Keith and I thought we were being subtle. I guess this means we failed at that,” he explained, still chuckling.

                “Why would you need to be subtle?” Allura questioned, head tilting slightly in a way that reminded Shiro of her mice.

                “It was something we had to do on Earth. It’s-it’s not taboo, for a man to be with another man, but it’s still a little frowned on, especially in the military. We started dating at the Garrison, not too long before I went to Kerberos, so subtlety was something we had to be decent at,” Shiro explained.

                “That is a bunch of quiznack,” Allura declared face sour, but it brightened after a moment. “But you and Keith are together?”

                “Yes.”

                Allura jumped at Keith’s voice and turned to look at him. His hair was wet, showing that he had just gotten out of the shower and he looked tired. He quickly walked over and tucked himself under Shiro’s closest arm, the prosthetic one.

                Shiro leaned down enough to kiss the top of Keith’s head. “I thought you were heading to bed after your shower,” he said softly.

                Keith shrugged, “Wasn’t sure where you were, besides I wouldn’t sleep right now anyways.”

                “Everything alright?” Shiro asked, Allura forgotten for the moment.

                “Yeah, just a little keyed up still. I might go chat with Red for a bit unless you were ready to head to bed too,” Keith said, leaning into Shiro’s side a little more, hoping the innuendo would go over Allura’s head.

                Shiro laughed, “I’ll be there in a bit, you menace.”

                Keith bumped his hip with Shiro and said a quick goodnight to a slightly confused Allura.

                Once Keith was out of earshot, Allura raised an eyebrow at the oldest paladin. “I have a feeling I know what you’ll be doing for the rest of the night,” she said with a wink, making Shiro burst into laughter.

               

_0808_

                 “So how much of that conversation did you hear?” Shiro asked when he finally joined Keith in their bedroom.

                “Not too much,” Keith responded, walking over to the door to kiss his boyfriend, “just the end really.”

                Shiro smiled into the kiss and pulled back slightly. “So you mean you didn’t hear that I am so attracted to you I am physically caught in your orbit,” he teased.

                Keith blushed, as Shiro was hoping. “Shut up, you sap,” he muttered, trying to distract Shiro with more kisses.

                Keith’s master plan worked as the pair lost themselves in the kiss, tongues tangling as it heated up.

                Time, problems, war, it all slipped away as the pair collided.

                _It’s less like a planetary orbit,_ Shiro thought vaguely at one point in the night, _more like two magnets, the strong type that takes everything you have to pull them apart._

“I love you,” Keith murmured, staring up at Shiro was almost awe in his eyes.

                “And I love you,” Shiro replied, kissing him again.

                _I’ll do whatever it takes to stay by his side_ Shiro vowed silently. _Always._


End file.
